


Sighs and Whispers

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-06
Updated: 2007-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape's ideas of how to celebrate are better than Harry's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sighs and Whispers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dementordelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dementordelta/gifts).



"I heard that, Harry," Severus sighed. "Go ahead and say it, rather then doing all this whispering under your breath."

Harry's expression was sulky. "Why? There's no point when you've already said you won't agree to celebrating Christmas properly. I'm just relieving my feelings. Ignore me."

"Potter." A muscle at the corner of Severus's mouth twitched. Use of his surname generally had a salutary effect on Harry, as long as Severus didn't overdo it. "Just because I did not leap upon your suggestion that we spend the holiday with the ever-increasing Weasley clan does not mean that I am unwilling to celebrate at all. I find it difficult to believe that you managed to pass any of your exams with such a distressing lack of logic or common sense."

Blinking, Harry said, "So you mean you _will_ celebrate?"

"Of course I will, you foolish boy. I simply prefer to do so in a more private way." Severus smirked.

Half an hour later, with Severus's cock sliding deep into his arse, Harry was prepared to admit – out loud, and at length – that perhaps his lover's method of celebration was to be preferred after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dementordelta for holiday 2007.


End file.
